


Her Summer's Already A++, 10/10 And It Hasn't Even Started Yet

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marco Bott and Ymir Are Related, chubby!Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir might be fearless 99% of the time, but this happens to fall into the 1% of things she does fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Summer's Already A++, 10/10 And It Hasn't Even Started Yet

  It was the night before last day of their senior year, and Ymir had yet to ask Krista out.  Which, y’know, wouldn’t have been that huge a deal if Ymir hadn’t been horribly crushing on her since the middle of 8th grade.  As it was, though, her brother Marco was more than done with her pining and whining, as they hung out in front of the TV in their living room, where Ymir had been anxiously munching on chips for the past half hour.

  “Seriously, Yimmie, the worst she can say is no thanks,” Marco sighed at her, flicking through the pages of the yearbook he had spent months working on.  “But she could-!” Ymir started to whine, cut off suddenly by Marco snapping the yearbook shut with an aggravated sigh.

  “She could what, Ymir?  Laugh at you and say no?  Is that the only reason you haven’t asked her out yet?”  The dry look he fixed her with could rival her own, and if she were a different person, she would’ve withered under it.  But, he was right; the only reason Ymir  _ hadn’t _ at least attempted ask out Krista Lenz because of her own fear.  Ymir couldn’t stop her hands from automatically pinching at her belly, the soft, large rolls making her cringe internally and externally.  Barely even looking away , Marco slapped at her hands.

  “Stop that Yimmie, it’s not going to help at all,”  Marco ordered, fixing another harsh glare at her.  Ymir glared back this time, a battle of wills that lasted at least two minutes, before Marco let his glare soften with a sigh.  “Seriously, Yimmie, just ask her, the worst she can say is no.  You know Krista isn’t cruel enough to laugh at you.”  Ymir just bit her lip, looking down at herself with a sigh of defeat, not flinching even the slightest bit when Marco slipped the bag of chips away from her, a small victory in its own right.  “Think on it, yeah?  You’ve only got tomorrow to ask…” Marco trailed off, leaving her alone in the living room with just the yearbook, going to put the chips away.  Their mother would have a fit if she knew that Ymir was snacking before dinner again.

  Ymir leaned over and snatched the yearbook from where Marco had left it, flipping through the pages for their senior year portraits.  Of course, Marco’s portrait included a small inserted photo of him in his football uniform, next to the larger photo of him in a suit.  She really didn’t want to look at her own senior portrait, but her eyes were drawn in, like watching a train wreck.  Her mother had forced her into an ill-fitting dress that made her look like a sack of potatoes, and her displeasure at it was written across her face.  Ymir’s hand went to her upper arm, feeling the extra skin and fat as her eyes glared at the sleeveless dress she had been forced into.  At least in the small insert photo, she’d at least looked mildly happier; a photo from when Armin had pulled her aside in the middle of the day, after not being able to find a photo of her smiling, in the yearbook club’s extensive photo history.  She had been wearing her favorite pink pleated skirt and thigh highs accompanied by a simple turtleneck shirt, but it was something she felt confident in.  She could  _ feel _ other students eyes following her in disgust, but she had at least been able to force an awkward smile on her face for the photo, and Armin had even complimented her on her outfit.  But it was all ruined by that disgusting portrait…

  With a grumble of annoyance, Ymir quickly flipped the pages of the book again, only slowing when she flipped passed the “K”s.  She would be coming up to Krista’s portrait, steeling her nerves against what she knew would be a flurry of butterflies and an uncontrollable blush.  A few more pages flipped, and she froze with a goofy smile stuck on her face.  Krista Lenz, in all her adorable glory, beaming up at her from the page.  Her blue dress was very conservative, covering her from collarbones to kneecaps, but her inserted photo was anything but:  The smallest, skimpiest pair of short shorts (that looked like they had been painted on), and stomach baring crop top (that also perfectly framed her belly button piercing) covered what was necessary, her hair messy and makeup smudged artistically.  The smile in the inserted photo was a lot more genuine, though, and Ymir knew that that was much closer to what her daily outfit was like.  Most likely, her parents had forced her into the other dress, to show off how perfect their daughter was.  Ymir sighed, staring at the perfect photos Krista had taken, wondering if the rumors about being bisexual Krista  _ were _ true...If they were, hell, maybe Ymir would have a chance with her?  At least, it would be possible that Krista wouldn’t immediately laugh at her...

  The sound of their front door flying open made Ymir jump and slam the yearbook shut, peeking over the edge of the couch to see that their mother had come home, carrying several grocery bags.  Ymir immediately rolled off the couch and hurried to help, ignoring her mother’s annoyed comments about her finally getting off her butt today.  Marco poked his head out of the kitchen, a cookie poking out of his mouth, and getting an earful about snacking before dinner, before he went to go see if there were any more bags to grab from the trunk, snickering as Ymir had clogged her arms with all the bags that were left (as she usually did).

  “You trying to join the weightlifting team?”  Marco snarked, leaning against the door jam as he watched her struggle up the narrow pathway.  “Oh yes,” Ymir grumbled, “I definitely want to spend all my time in a stinky weight room surrounded by fuckboys like your teammates.”  Marco frowned at that, but couldn’t particularly deny it; some of his teammates were terrible people.  Ymir soon made it up the path, but instead of shoving past Marco, she paused and grumbled “I’m gonna ask Krista out tomorrow” under her breath, ignoring Marco’s pleased laughing as she then shoved her way inside.

 

* * *

 

  Ymir only shared one class with Krista.  Study hall, the last period of their day, and Ymir could swear she was nervously sweating down to a size 18 by the time Krista floated into the classroom, surrounded as usual by her friends.  There was Sasha, who ate like a pig but must’ve had a super speedy metabolism to still be the same size since the beginning of freshman year; Mikasa, her hair tied up in the red bandana that her brother had given her, silent and bored looking; Armin, with his camera hanging around his neck, his hair tied up in a matching bandana as Mikasa’s; and lastly, Marco, who easily shuffled the group over until he was sitting right in front of Ymir, with Krista on his left.  Marco’s eyes eagerly flickered between the two of them for a few minutes, as the clock ticked down on the last period of their final day of high school, even as he made conversation with the rest of them, but Ymir was frozen with nerves (and sweat.  So much boob sweat).

  “So, Krista,” Marco said loudly, breaking the conversation that had been going on when he realized that Ymir was apparently not going to step up to the plate, “Got any plans for the summer?”  Krista cocked her head to the side, thinking for a few seconds, before she shook her head.  “Nnnnnnope,” She said slowly, popping the ‘p’ as she continued, “This summer’s gonna be boring for me, and then it’s off to Trost U.”  Ymir perked up slightly at that; she was also going there this fall!  Krista had apparently noticed her movement, smiling brightly at Ymir (oh god, she was going to melt into a puddle of goop in a second), before asking “Do either of you have plans for this summer?”

  Marco shrugged slightly.  “I was going to probably spend half my time training, you got any plans, Yimmie?”  Marco asked casually, and Ymir couldn’t even complain about the use of that stupid nickname as Krista shifted in her seat to look at Ymir fully, eyes bright and curious.  “Yimmie?”  She asked, a teasing little smile on her face that was just...Wow...Holy fuck…

  ”Going on a date with you would make my summer...” Ymir mumbled in a daze.  Distantly, she heard the bell go off signaling their freedom, but she was trapped in the pair of bright blue eyes staring at her in surprise as she sighed.  It took a second for Ymir to realize that she’d really just said that, sitting bolt upright in horror before standing abruptly and rushing for the door.  She practically sprinted through the halls, ignoring the annoyed hissing of students who got in her way.

  Even though she had gotten a ride from her friend Bertholdt that day, Ymir decided to run home.  Or, more accurately, she was about halfway home by the time she remembered that Bertholdt had given her a ride, and she hoped that if anyone stopped her, the red from her face would be assumed from all of the running she was doing.  Her phone had been screaming from her front pocket periodically, but she continued to ignore it as she finally staggered through her front door.  Immediately, she headed straight for the bathroom, cursing loudly as she struggled out of her clothes and jumped into an ice-cold shower.  

  Showers are definitely calming, and soon enough Ymir was scrubbing her hair and humming to a song she couldn’t quite remember, completely forgetting about what had happened in study hall.  It was as she was towelling off that her blissful forgetfulness was destroyed, as her cell phone buzzed once again.  Cautiously, she peeked at her phone, whining loudly at seeing more than a handful of texts and two missed calls.  The calls were from Bertholdt and Marco, understandably, but the most texts were from an unknown number, and that made Ymir’s stomach turn violently.  She opted to read the texts from numbers saved in her phone first.

 

**Bertie Botts’ Every Flavor String Bean  2:30pm**

Everything alright?

 

**Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor String Bean  2:45pm**

I’m going to assume you got a ride home from someone else.  Good luck!

 

**Hot Hot Marco Tot  2:20pm**

def not what i thought u’d say to Krista

 

**Hot Hot Marco Tot  2:22pm**

giving her ur #

 

**Hot Hot Marco Tot  2:25pm**

txt her

 

  Ymir groaned loudly, before finally opening the eight texts from the unknown number.

 

**Unknown Number  2:24pm**

Hi Ymir!!

 

**Unknown Number  2:26pm**

Oh uhm its Krista!!

 

**Unknown Number  2:28pm**

You didnt give me a chance to respond and well

 

**Unknown Number  2:32pm**

Wanna go get ice cream tomorrow?

 

**Unknown Number  2:35pm**

I really would like to get to know you more tho!!

 

**Unknown Number  2:39pm**

I really hope Marco gave me the right #

 

**Unknown Number  2:43pm**

If this isn’t Ymir i’m sorry!!

 

**Unknown Number  2:48pm**

But uhm...if ur up to it i would really like to ‘make ur summer’ as u said b4

  
  


  Ymir groaned, wanting to smack herself in the face, as she checked the time (it was only 2:53pm, she could still respond).  Maybe she would smack herself, after getting dressed, she mused, dashing into her bedroom and quickly.  Marco would probably be hanging around the school for another hour, saying goodbye to all his friends from school, even though they’d definitely see each other at least twice before graduation.  With that in mind, Ymir turned her decrepit boombox as loud as possible, and shoved a mixed cd into it, not even bothering with getting dressed for the first few songs as her music wailed, the texts completely forgotten.  Somewhere around the third song, Ymir finally dragged herself up to get dressed, throwing on a pair of shorts at first (flinching as her thighs rubbed together harshly) before switching them for something a bit longer, and a ratty old t-shirt.

  Her phone buzzed (again), and immediately Ymir started cursing it out loudly.  Of course someone decided to call her, and she glared at the screen as  **Hot Hot Marco Tot** flashed.  It was his fault that she’d made a fool of herself in front of the cutest girl to ever exist.  He deserved the chewing out he was about to get, Ymir decided, answering the call.

  “Marco,” She whined over her music, not even waiting for Marco to get a word in, “This is terrible, I didn’t even fucking  _ ask _ her, I just fucking drooled over her like a mindless chimp.  I mean, yeah, I guess I can be a mindless chimp sometimes, but christ, I’ve barely even  _ talked _ to Krista before, and like my first sentence at her was fucking ‘going on a date with you would make my summer’!  Just let me wallow in my horror, she’s never gonna want to talk to me again…”  Ymir trailed off breathlessly, about to end the call when she heard a very-not-her-brother voice shout “wait!”

  Ymir was going to have a heart attack sometime today, definitely.  “You...Are not my brother, but are using his phone,” She said slowly, rubbing her tired eyes.  “Nope!” The voice said cheerfully, and even though the distortion of the phone’s speaker Ymir could almost recognize it as Krista’s.  “I just, uhm...I wanted to say I would love to go out with you!”  She continued, and Ymir could almost picture the sweet look on her face.  “I’d been wanting to ask you out for a while, but...I didn’t know you that well, but Marco said he thought we’d be a good match, and if you hadn’t said something today…”  Krista trailed off, leaving Ymir’s jaw firmly on the floor.

  “S-so, tomorrow, noon at Pixis’ ice cream place works for you?”  Ymir squeaked, and a very loud “YES!” squealed right back at her.  Ymir laughed slightly, dragging a hand through her hand as she mumbled “Well that was positively painless….I, uh, I guess I’ll see you there?”  There was a hum before Krista said “Yup!  Now I’ve gotta thank your brother for yelling at me to just call you and talk it out.  See you then!”

  Ymir stared at her phone, mildly dazed, as Krista hung up, before adding the unknown number as a contact and flinging herself onto her bed with a delighted squeal.  Her phone buzzed again, and she barely glanced at it before grinning widely as she saw the new name light up the screen with a text.

 

**Cutest Person Ever 10/10** **3:07pm**

Can’t wait to see u tomorrow!  noon, don’t forget!


End file.
